¿Por qué callas?
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Una noche en que el noble del Clan Kuchiki no podía dormir, fue a enfrentarse con sus promesas. Byakuya, Rukia, una presencia... y el silencio. NO INCESTO! Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de un jodido ser que nos tiene de los cojones con el anime. No mío. NO ES mi culpa…

**NdM:** Este fic tiene fecha del 6 de junio del 2007. Fue una de las primeras cosas que hice de Bleach, y la única historia SERIA tirando para angst que he escrito de la serie. Así que me gustaría que la leyeran… Fue como una prueba para ver cómo podía manejar a Byakuya, y después del destrozón que le mandé en "7 Days of Love" puedo decir… que no aprendí nada de esto xD. Y decidí publicarlo ahora para limpiar el honor de Bya-kun. Se lo merece.

Aún así… un review? ;)

* * *

**¿Por qué callas?**

* * *

Siempre en silencio, como si temiera a las palabras. Nunca escuchando, como si nadie fuese digno de hablarle. Pasando, viviendo, recordando, torturándose… Luchando, en el último de los casos, nunca tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar. Pensar es molesto, es una pérdida de tiempo. Ya tiene demasiadas complicaciones dentro de sus cuatro paredes sagradas como para ponerse a meditar cuál de sus dos promesas es más importante. Mientras su escuadrón y su clan marcharan bien, él no tenía que detenerse a pensar.

Sólo se limita a existir. Su vida no depende de nadie cuando, muy por el contrario, de su decisión dependen muchas vidas.

Así como la de su hermana.

_¿Hermana? _

Así como la de aquella que prometió proteger.

Y ahora no lo está haciendo.

Sabe que no puede dormir porque ella está en una fría celda, sentada, esperando, enojada con el resto del mundo, serena en lo profundo. Esperando…

Y le molesta. Porque es como si Hisana estuviera sufriendo sola, allí…

La luz de la vela que lo ilumina a esas tardías horas de la noche comienza a menguar, debatiéndose entre seguir existiendo o cumplir su misión hasta el final. Él piensa (en silencio) que ya debería marcharse a sus aposentos, pero un cargo de conciencia espeso y plateado se escurre entre sus sienes, dejándole entrever la idea de que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría desviar sus pasos hasta las celdas de la decimotercera división.

Y hacer una breve visita de cortesía al miembro rebelde de su clan que, dentro de nada, dejará un puesto desocupado entre sus filas.

A lo mejor sería más productivo recurrir al Rukongai para buscar jóvenes talentos que merezcan apellidarse Kuchiki.

Esa noche no habría desvíos en el camino a su alcoba.

**.·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·..·oOo·.**

Con los ojos abiertos y las sábanas deslizadas hacia abajo, renegaba de pensar. El sueño se negaba a perdonarlo, y no acudía a su triste llamado de evasión. El, apreciado en otros momentos, silencio, ahora le aplastaba contra cada partícula de espiritrones existente en el aire, haciéndolo sentirse vulnerable.

Una situación molesta, en definitiva.

En su mente volvía a bailar la idea de visitarla, y volvía a desistir de ella con otra idea estúpida. No podría infiltrarse tan fácilmente a los dominios del Capitán de la Trece…

Y aquello era tan falso como todo en su vida.

Enfundando el cuerpo en una bata de seda, salió al frescor de la noche arriesgando alguna mala corriente de aire. Y sería lo que le faltaba…

Sin medir la distancia entre sus pasos, llegó al único objetivo que se había anclado a sus neuronas desde que comenzó toda esta perorata de debilidad en su fuero interno.

Los guardias dormían apaciblemente. No contaban con ningún desperfecto al parecer, o estaban vigilando cautelosamente, ocultando su presencia y su reiatsu entre las sombras. De cualquier modo, ninguna porquería de esas tenía la estirpe para impedirle el paso, de modo que ni se inmutó ante el eco que sus pisadas provocaban en la baldosa fría y hueca.

Posó una mano pálida y majestuosa en los barrotes. La figura de su hermana adoptiva yacía en la única silla de aquel espacio, tan espabilada como si fuese de día.

"_Maldición. Rebelde y todo, es una Kuchiki. ¡No _deben_ tenerla en ese aburrido y precario estado!"_ pensó, intentando ocupar mentalmente ese lugar en la silla, fallando miserablemente al sentir la necesidad de liberar la espada aunque fuese por diversión.

Su voz arrulló dos palabras que no venía al caso contestar.

—Nii-sama… —se sorprendió ella. No sospechaba qué podría haber traído aquí al cabecilla de su clan, luego de cuarenta años de despreocupación desmesurada.

Él posó sus ojos en los de ella, y fue como si una evocación le pasara la cuenta por todas sus dejadeces con esa chiquilla. ¿La iban a matar delante de sus narices? ¿Con SU autorización? ¿Acaso no puede escuchar la voz de Hisana, suave pero firme, casi suplicándole que de un grito levante esa estúpida condena?

¿Por qué diablos, si sabía que todo aquello era absurdo, no decía absolutamente nada?

¿Era acaso más estúpido que noble?

Sabía que la respuesta era que, contra sus deseos y sus promesas, era más noble que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí, nii-sama?

Estaba allí por egoísmo propio. Para sentirse mejor. Para imponer antes de que otra presencia invisible se le imponga a él.

— ¿Por qué siempre callas? —preguntó ella, aún sorprendida.

Y esa fue la única pregunta que podía contestar sin comprometer nada más.

—Porque, de todas las cosas que quiero decir, no _debo_ decir ninguna.

Y dio la vuelta, desandando sus pasos hacia su habitación de nuevo.

Rukia sonrió contra los barrotes.

Para ella siempre sería más estúpido que noble.


End file.
